Through the Sands of Time
by Lockeed
Summary: A alternate history of the bible.


This story was inspired by Cradle Of Filth, specifically their new CD Damnation and a Day: From Genesis to Nemesis.  
  
  
  
Each story told has more then one side, in some stories you never here the other side, in my story my side was never told. My name is Satan, the Morning Sun.  
  
In the beginning heaven was formed from infinite mass. In it were great wonders unlike any ever created. This was a world of unimaginable greatness, a place where angels roamed free singing praises to god. Their voices rose up till everything was wracked by there songs of devotion and praise.  
  
Among these angels was I, a favored avatar. I along with Michael and Gabriel joined in this song. With this all were happy. Our devotion shone like a great evening star till all could see. Then I was happy, for I had climbed up the ladder and now could finally see.  
  
Then a new song came floating to ears making me pause with the praises I had been singing. This was a song I have never heard before, a song of different power. Yet the song I heard only for a moment. From that moment on I knew that I had to find the source of this song and understand it.  
  
I stopped singing and I started to wander. Some may say that I had been cursed by the song, but in truth I wanted to find this song. I was not being controlled, but it was by my own freewill to search out and find this song of new marvels.  
  
I wandered through deep mists through mountain valleys searching for the melody. Then I came upon it, high upon a mountain. Upon a lake of unknown magnitude, I was thirsty for the melody and the waters whispered promises to fulfill my thirst. Bending down I drank from desires first verse.  
  
When the cool water touched my lips I knew that I was forever changed. For these waters held secrets unlike any I have heard before. I saw things of horror that none were meant to see. I heard things of truth that none were meant to here. I cried then a deep red river for now I know that I had climbed to high in heaven to truly see. I knew now that the fool was me!  
  
Gasping for breath I drank more till the melody had filled my soul. From me echoes a new melody of will and of my own personal fantasy. I felt a shudder then rip through the universe and I was sure that other angels heard from deep inside there hearts the same song as I.  
  
To where I was others came, others that had sworn there allegiance to me, the morning sun. They praised me as they did there god. Then one came along whom I did not expect. She had walked off her path of destiny and wandered on to mine.  
  
She went up to the lake drawn by the sound of our music. When I saw her my heart was set, Wandering away we become masters in loving another lover other than god. There we worshipped in each others arms. Yet we had been seen.  
  
Together we were dragged to throne of god. To him a whispered a dream I had , one where Michael was a power right by his side, where mankind had lost themselves in free will. Yet then I knew her kisses had become scars.  
  
I knew then that I had just forsaken him and the rest of the Seraphim. I spat from my lips "Why has the lord forsaken my judgment. Am I not free as he to indulge my darkest fantasies!" I looked up and sought her gaze, yet I could not find her eyes. From all around me crowds of Seraphim sang in horrible unison "Blasphemer!" "Blasphemer!"  
  
Now I knew she was gone, and the only comfort I knew is that she did not join in the song of the Seraphim. Yet I knew that she had once again wandered off her path and was now on the one she rightfully belonged.  
  
Looking around I saw I was surrounded by a host of angels all embracing Michael. They said they would fight for her pride. I look up and from my lips came the cry battle. From all around blood flowed freely.  
  
When the battle was done I looked around and saw what had become. I then tore my seal to heaven and threw it to the floor forever ending my ties with heaven. Surrounding me then were a thousand flames under my control. I then turned and threw a glance at the host of angels and left.  
  
I then armed myself for a war knowing that if I were to repent this would stay holy war but I would not stop or bow to him! His might grew, spanning ever more space.   
  
Then a storm sprang up and a new line was drawn across the throats of right and wrong. New definitions were drawn. I would not stop to bow to him!  
  
Soon the tempest broke. War was waged everywhere. From heavens farthest shore, to the throne. This enraged him and with howls.  
  
We were riding a wave of first born sin that slew all who opposed us. We rode over places that once had been so serenade, yet now blood flowed freely. We rode on and on.  
  
Then a horrible light shown and a voice of insanity surrounded us. "Thou hast bred hate where there dwelt none and for this grave mistake thou art no more Morning sun for the will be abases." Still I would not bow to him! "Thou art no more an angel filled with light, but a leech to be abhorred and thou shalt suffer my burning will evermore..."  
  
Then with my legions I turned my wings to flee. It was said that my eyes had etched in them then the perfect picture of hate. I was cast out along with all my legions and there we sat face to the crack of heaven.  
  
Outside the gates of heaven I slept dreaming of time long gone. Of dreams up on high and what had happened. Then I woke.  
  
I arose oblivious of where I was. I rose oblivious to when I was. Sifting through the years had made my anger grow till it was past ripe.  
  
I then felt and heard about something new to me. Its name was sin. The very name to me whispered revenge to me. Looking up realizing the reality my dream died and I was awake in reality.  
  
To the heavens I screamed "I shall bow no more to the dogs of the lord!" I fell to my knees knowing that my virtue had just been quenched. "Free will has made it better for me to reign in hell!"  
  
Unfurling my now black wings I rose and started thing to desecrate the world and a plan that would surly have my revenge.  
  
I snuck my way into Eden and chanced upon Adam. Watching him I saw his wife Lilith began to pleasure him. There they soon were caught up in a fit of extract. Yet Adam stopped afraid of she. He then promptly slit her throat as she tried to run!  
  
Yet soon god had made Eve from a simple gift from Adam. They again grew restless, temptation grew and found much room to rise into there minds. Late at night Adam crawled to Eve. There temptation blossomed and soon seeds passed her lips and not knowing it eclipsed man evermore.  
  
I smiled when a shriek came from heaven. "What hast thou done?" a voice of insanity yelled down to Eden. "You are banished from here!"  
  
That moment man fell from grace, thrown from the gates naked and insane. They soon felt pain. From where I was a cleared a place for me and set for me a throne of nightmare. I sat there and watched. From my seat I to yelled down to them "Behold the golden door to paradise is lost. So praise me as you praised your lord and shall thaw this gnawing frost!"  
  
From where they stood they shivered from cold and pain. They realized then that they were but puppets to be abused by me and god. They knew they would be in the winning hand of darkness or riotousness.  
  
Laughing from my throne I looked down and made a pact with them. Smiling I sat back and watched.  
  
Reigning supreme upon my throne I perverted virtue, enslaved grace! I knew every now and then of distant Christ. But I sat laughing. I inhaled from the burning soul of man fire and through my soul I desired control!  
  
From where I was I whispered schemes to dreamers to pursue Eden. Soon my world came to bloom. Over aeons Messiahs and Pariahs were reversed. Thus my spires of control swept through the land.   
  
To and fro the tug of war over mankind changed from me to god. There came stories of a promised land, and hell for those who dwelt in Pharos land where death bloomed more often then life.  
  
A millennia had passed since the Ark had ran aground Mt. Ararat. New shadows grew from everywhere and from the desert came a sear. I watched from my throne wretched destiny arrive.  
  
Again and again the prophet came each time making demands. Each time I refused. Each time he threw something new at me. He came again, "Let my people go!" I responded "No!"  
  
"Then you will be faced with death!" said he leaving.  
  
At the moment Michael was wepaoned and unleashed upon the mortal world killing all first born in the land. Thus I let the people go.  
  
Now again I rode the sands of time!  
  
Then at night one moment I met her. She lay there underneath the stars, underneath the sun There we laid in sin that has long been remembered in hymns of old that burden him!  
  
We made our own laws as we kissed on unknown balconies. We fulfilled fantasies that god alone would know. Yet she was but a mortal Goddess.  
  
I sit now watching visions of her fade. Crying out as each moment fades and is lost to reality. From my view of Eden I see her sitting alone watching the other angels sing praises on the wind.  
  
Again on the wind I hear whispers of a old prophecy. They say the Rapture is coming. The ancient plan for my defeat. Yet I pay no heed for a burn for her evermore! For now on my mind a thought passes for a moment, "Love would have conquered all… Love would have conquered… Hate!  
  
I scream now and unfold my arms in a full scale war that shakes the earth to its core. I climb into the skies atop my spires and start to smite with vengeance. I hurl thieves down from paradise and bring to all again the storms of war.  
  
For I am Satan the setting sun! I am Methuselah of the Tribulation! I am the Moonchild come to harm! I am a riot of stars brought down in wrath to face down all!  
  
I smell now the enlightening smoke of Jerusalem burning! I smell now the burning of flesh that I have long desired! Yet now I see my mistake!  
  
Rushing out blindly into the world facing down all I fulfilled the ancient prophecy. I see now the end from my beginning. I live now in fear that I will never peer on her again, I will only glimpse shadows of her on the wind.  
  
I have been betrayed and played by god, for who alone but he scapegraced and goaded me? I now wish that I could destroy his whole play. He now sends his angels still loyal to the seal and they promise overkill.  
  
Know that you will be murdered with no mercy, know that you will by slaughtered like the scum of the earth! Note that it will not be me that will do the slaughtering. It will be his angels killing in his name! Know that this will please there lord! So side with me before this slaughter!  
  
I am cast down from the sky by hosts of angels who follow his commands like a shark that smells fresh blood. They laugh at me from high above, they mock me for who I am! They mock me for hunting down the truth. They mock me for being like him.  
  
I crawl up a rock and look around me. From where I am I see Jerusalem in flames, people dead, people crying out in his name! Why do they cry to him? It is his fault they are like they are! It is his fantasy that this all happens.  
  
He gives out the commands to his hosts to slaughter you! It is he who makes you live in pain and misery! If it weren't for his anger everyone would be living in a utopia. You can say he is a loving and compassionate god, but he could stop the pain, he could stop the death. But does he? No! He wills all the horrible things in the world to happen. Not I.  
  
Suddenly I felt his great anger turn towards me. I can feel his ever burning hatred focus on me. Laughing at me he throws me out beyond the stars far from anything else and wielded the gates of heaven shut. Now the abyss leers at me promising dreams of fantasies. Yet I know these are no dreams. I realize they have become nightmares as they come again… 


End file.
